


That's Alright, Let It Out, Talk To Me

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Connor is hella stressed and doesn’t know how to handle his love problems, De-aging, Dylan is the best, Fluff, Getting Together, He’s v clingy in this, Kissing, Leon is a good bro, M/M, Probably ooc for all of them, bur only at the end when he’s big again, can this be counted as angst?, de-aged Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: Title shamelessly stolen from a Cavetown song.Leon sighed before taking the stairs two at a time. “Did you find him, Stefan?” He questioned as he rounded the corner to Connor’s bedroom to find Stefan standing in Connor’s door frame.“Yeah, but not in the way you think.” Stefan answered before taking a side step to allow Leon to see into the room. There, sat in the middle of the bed, was a little blonde boy with rosy cheeks and green eyes filled with tears. Leon looked back and forth between Stefan and apparently little Connor for a solid minute.“Scheiße.“ Leon breathed out right as little Connor let out a loud cry.





	That's Alright, Let It Out, Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! First work ever for connor and Dylan so please be gentle. I know it ooc, but I did what I did. This is not beta’d so forgive me for any failings, I have many others. First ever de-aging fic i’ve Ever written, but I read the Gally/Chuckie one and was inspired. So shout out to that fic! Please enjoy. :)

“Where is McDavid?” Coach asked the group of guys gathered on the ice. All of them shrugged and turned to look at Leon since he was the one with him last night.

“I don’t know coach. I took him home last night because he was complaining about not feeling good and I texted him this morning asking if he was alright, but I never got a response.” Leon explained and coach looked worried for half a second before he schooled his features and nodded. 

“Alright, we’ll have one of the trainers go check. Who has a key to his house?” Coach asked and Leon raised his hand. “Okay Draisaitl, you’re excused from the second half of practice. Go with Stefan and check on McDavid. Everyone else line drills. Let’s go!” 

Leon quickly showered and changed and met Stefan outside of the locker room. “I’m assuming you know where McDavid lives and can get into his house?” Stefan asked and Leon nodded. “Alright then, Draisaitl. Let’s go see what he’s up to.”

+

Leon decided that knocking would be the polite thing to do, but when Connor didn’t answer and worry over took Leon’s need to not be a dick, any shred of politeness went out the window. Leon barged in and told Stefan to go look upstairs while he looked around down here. He had his hand on the door to the backyard when Stefan yelled for him.

“Draisaitl, you better come up here!”

Leon sighed before taking the stairs two at a time. “Did you find him, Stefan?” He questioned as he rounded the corner to Connor’s bedroom to find Stefan standing in Connor’s door frame.

“Yeah, but not in the way you think.” Stefan answered before taking a side step to allow Leon to see into the room. There, sat in the middle of the bed, was a little blonde boy with rosy cheeks and green eyes filled with tears. Leon looked back and forth between Stefan and apparently little Connor for a solid minute. 

“Scheiße.“ Leon breathed out right as little Connor let out a loud cry. Leon quickly looked over at Stefan. “You have kids right? What do we do?” 

Stefan looked just as panicked as him. “I do have kids, but this is a completely different situation. I don’t know...pick him up? He’s just a little boy. We need to call his mom or something. See if this has ever happened before and what we do to fix it. He’s probably hungry too.”

“Yeah probably, he didn’t eat anything last night.” Leon supplied and Stefan nodded.

“Okay let’s start there. I’m going to go pick him up and you call his mom.” Stefan ordered and Leon quickly left the room happy he didn’t have to pick up the screaming toddler. 

Thankfully Connor’s Mom answered quickly. Unfortunately she didn’t have all that much information to offer. 

“Sorry honey, he’s done this once before. It’s called stressed induced age regression. His grandfather had the same condition. It happened two weeks before the draft and he was little for a few days. There is really no telling how long he’ll be little and there is no way to fix it. He has to come out of it on his own.”

“Okay, that’s a lot more information than I had before hand, so thank you. How old is he?”

“He was three last time, so I’m guessing he’s about three this time. He’s potty trained so don’t worry about that. Don’t give him anything with tomatoes because he will throw them at you. He likes watching Scooby Doo a lot, so if he’s giving you any trouble I’d suggest turning that on. Other than that just keep him alive and he’ll turn back.” 

“Okay thank you so much. We’ll all try our best to keep him happy and healthy.”

“Okay. bye, Leon.”

“Bye Mrs. McDavid.”

Leon hung up and went back into Connor’s bedroom to see Stefan trying and failing to pick Connor up. Every time he’d come close Connor would yelled and slap at him. It would’ve been quite the comedic sight if not for the fact that Connor definitely need to eat and get out of the bed. 

“What are you doing just standing there? Come help me.” Stefan called and Leon sighed before going over to the bed. Connor eyed him warily as he approached, but didn’t object until Leon tried to pick him up. 

“No! I want Dyls!” Connor demanded through his tears. Stefan looked confused at Leon. 

“Who is Dyls? He keeps yelling that.”

“Dylan Strome.”

“The boy he played with in the O?” Stefan asked and Leon nodded.

“Yeah that’s his best friend, but I don’t know his number and I don’t know Connor’s phone passcode.”

“Well call someone who does.”

Leon sighed before picking up his phone and calling Taylor.

+

Leon would like it to be known that Taylor Hall is an absolute ass, but he’s a knowledgeable ass, so he guesses that it all cancels out. Hallsy laughed for a solid two minutes when Leon told him Connor was little and kept hitting him and Stefan.

“Would you stop laughing? This is serious. He won’t let us get close enough to get him off the bed and he keeps screaming for Dylan Strome. I just need his passcode or Strome’s number. Please?” Leon whines and that sent Hallsy into another fit of laughter.

“Oh man this is great. Of course he wants Dylan. That boy didn’t go a day without talking to or about Stromer when he lived with me. Those codependent assholes.” Taylor managed out after calming down again. 

“Taylor please?”

“Oh alright. His passcode is 1997.”

“Thank you, Hallsy.”

“Yeah yeah tell Connor hi for me and send me pictures of him. I bet he looks adorable as a toddler.” 

Leon sighed, but smiled anyway. “He’s the absolute cutest, but you’ll never know because you laughed at me. Bye Hallsy!” 

“Drai you little fucker! Don’t you-” Leon snickered as he hung up the phone even though he knew that he’d send a picture of Connor to Hallsy anyway. The little boy was too cute to not be shared with everyone he could be.

Leon went back into Connor’s bedroom, the little boy still screaming his head off and grabbed his phone. Quickly typing in the passcode and hoping Dylan answered.

+

Dylan was having a perfectly normal morning or well as normal as it can get when his career is always teetering on the edge of officially making the show and forever being stuck in the A, but that’s besides the point. The point is he was having a perfectly normal day in his perfectly normal life when he gets a call from a very freaked out Leon Draisaitl. Or well, he didn’t know it was Draisaitl until after he answered the phone. 

“Hey Davo! I thought yo-“

“Dylan? It’s Leon Draisaitl.”

“Oh hey, Draisaitl.”

“Yes hello, listen I know this is going to sound absurd, but Connor is a little boy with rosy cheeks and everything.” 

Dylan wasn’t shocked because this has happened before, but he is shocked that it happened again considering Connor hasn’t been anymore stressed than usual. 

“And he keeps screaming for you. He won’t let anyone else touch him and I don’t know what to do. You’re in Arizona, it’s not like you can come here and we have a game tonight and everything is just falling apart all because he turned little and I don’t know what to do...”

“Draisaitl!” Dylan called to stop his frantic rant. “It’s fine. I don’t have a game for a few days. I’ll just ask coach for some time off.” Leon sighed in relief like he was afraid that Dylan would tell him to fuck off or something. Like Dylan would ever not doing anything he could to help Connor. “Is there anything else I can do?” Dylan asked. 

“Yeah. Can we switch to FaceTime so Connor can see you and you can tell him to let us help him?” 

“Yeah that’s fine. Hold on.” Dylan pulled the phone from his ear and hit the FaceTime button. The call was accepted and the screen filled with a stressed out Draisaitl’s face. “Dude chill out and take me to him.” Draisaitl nodded and carried the phone over to the little boy. 

“Hey Connor? Dylan’s on the phone. Want to say hi?” The screaming that Dylan could hear throughout the conversation suddenly stopped, replaced with soft whimpers.

“Yes pwease.” Leon turned the phone around and Dylan was hit with the cuteness that is little Connor. 

“Hey Con.” Dylan greeted softly and was met with the biggest smile he’s ever seen from Connor. 

“DYLS!!! You come?” Connor questioned and Dylan nodded.

“Yeah, Con. I’ll be there later today, but you have to let Draisaitl take care of you until then, alright?” Connor pouted at that, but gave in after Dylan promised that he’d be there before Connor knew it. 

“kay Dyls. Love you!” Dylan’s heart clenched a bit at that, but he smiled anyway.

“Yeah I love you too, Con. See you soon.” Leon took the phone away from Connor and turned to talk to Dylan again. “I’ll text you the details of my flight. Can someone pick me up?”

“Yeah I’ll arrange something. Thanks again for doing this. I felt like I was loosing my mind when he wouldn’t stop screaming.”

“No it’s fine. There isn’t much I wouldn’t do for Connor.” Dylan responded and Leon’s face did something complicated before he let out a little noise. “What?” Dylan questioned and Leon quickly schooled his features into a neutral expression.

“Nothing. Send me the flight information. Bye Strome.” Leon hung up quickly and left Dylan staring at his phone background. 

“What the fuck was that?” Dylan asked himself quietly before sighing and getting out of bed to pack a bag and book a flight. “It’s going to be a long few days.”

+

Connor was most decidedly not being good like Dylan told him to. About an hour after they hung up with Dylan, Connor decided that he was done being a good boy. Luckily they had gotten him fed and to use the bathroom before he stopped being compliant, but dressing was a whole other beast. Stefan had his son’s, who is around Connor’s age, diaper bag in the car and that luckily had some clothing in it that fit Connor, but Leon was currently struggling to get Connor into said clothing. He kept squirming and hitting Leon every time he came close to him. 

“Connor, stop struggling right now and let me dress you or so help me I will call Dylan and tell him not to come. Is that what you want? For Dylan not to come anymore?” Leon threatened and regretted it instantly when Connor’s eyes filled with tears and he let out a loud cry. 

“No! Want Dyls!” Connor shouted, but stopped fighting. Leon quickly pulled his pants up and pulled Connor into his arms, letting the little boy sob into his chest. 

“I know, Connor. I know. He’s coming. I promise. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Leon tried to sooth him, but the damage had been done. Sighing, he fished Connor’s phone out of his pocket and dialed Dylan’s number. 

“Hey Draisaitl, is this important because I’m about to board my flight?”

“I screwed up and told Connor that if he didn’t stopped fighting me you wouldn’t come and now he won’t stop crying.” Leon explained and Dylan let out an exasperated sigh. 

“For fuck’s sakes, Draisaitl! You know how Connor is. He’s stubborn as an adult and even more stubborn as a child.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. Just hand the phone to Connor and let me talk to him.”

Leon put the phone on speaker and prayed this would work. 

“Connie? I’m still coming to see you. No matter what Draisaitl says.” Dylan explained after Connor quieted down. 

“Pwomise?”

“I promise, bud. I have to go now. I’ll see you in a few hours, okay!”

“Okay. Bye! Love you!” 

“I love you too, Connor.” Dylan hung up the phone and Leon turned to Connor.

“Do you forgive me for earlier?” Leon asked Connor who nodded and hugged him around the neck. “Okay. Let’s get you to the rink so we can show coach that we weren’t lying about this and then we’ll go pick up Dylan. Alright?” Connor nodded again and allowed Leon to pick him up and put him into the car without complaint.

+

“Calm down Connor. You can’t go over there. We have to wait for him to come to us.” Leon told the impatient toddler trying to escape the vice like grip Leon had on him. Luckily they didn’t have to wait long before Dylan showed up and dropped his bags before opening his arms to catch Connor, who practically flew into Dylan when Leon let go of him. 

“DLYS! Missed you! Play hockey?” Connor asked as he wrapped his arms around Dylan’s neck and grinned up at him. Dylan looked fondly at the little boy in his arms.

“I don’t think so buddy. We don’t have any skates that will feet your feet, but we might be able to play ball hockey if you’re still little by tomorrow. Okay?” Connor nodded and Dylan let go of a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. This is just great, he’s been with the kid less than five minutes and he’s already afraid of disappointing him. “Okay Davo, do you want to tell me who your friend is?” Dylan asked and Connor shook his head and hid his face in Dylan’s neck. “Oh come on Davo. I need to thank the person who took care of you when I was on the plane.” Dylan just sighed as Connor clung tighter to him. “Alright.” Dylan shifted Connor over to his hip so he could stand up and held out the hand currently not occupied to Leon. “Dylan Strome, but you can call me Stromer. I don’t believe we’ve officially met.” Leon grasped his hand in a firm shake and smiled.

“Leon Draisaitl, but you can call me Drai. Thanks so much for coming. Connor wouldn’t shut up about you the whole way here.” Leon explained and Dylan grinned. 

“Excited to see me huh, Con?” Dylan asked as he bounced the baby on his hip gently. Dylan felt a nodded against his neck. “Alright well we better get going then. Don’t want the media getting a hold of this story. Drai can you take Connor so I can get my bags?” 

“Yeah sure.” Leon reached out for Connor and had him in his hands when Connor realized he was being moved away from Dylan and let out an ear piercing scream. Leon quickly dropped his hands and backed away as Dylan gently soothed him.

“You leave me?” Connor asked in such a sad voice that Dylan’s heart broke on the spot.

“No Connor. I promise. Drai was just going to hold you so I could get my bags. I’m not leaving you. I promise.” 

“I think it’s best if you keep Connor and I get your bags.” Leon said moving to get the suitcase and carryon from Dylan’s feet. 

“Yeah probably. I’m sorry I don’t know what has gotten into him. He’s usually not this clingy as an adult.” Drai looked at him like he was insane. “What? Do you know something I don’t?”

“No nothing. Come on let’s go home. He’s had a rough day and is probably hungry and exhausted.” Leon said and walked off in the direction of the car. Dylan followed with a sleepy Connor clinging to him. This is going to be a long few days.

+  
Draisaitl dropped Dylan and Connor off at Connor’s house with promises of coming back after the game and staying with them for the night.

“Connor, what do you want to eat?” Dylan asked the little boy.

“Chicken!” Connor yelled out happily. Dylan nodded and went to check to make sure Connor had chicken in his fridge. Thankfully he did and Dylan was able to make dinner and feed it to Connor with relative ease. Dylan looked at the clock and realized it was getting close to game time. 

“Hey Con, do you want to watch the Oilers play?” Dylan asked and received an enthusiastic nod followed by a chant of “yes yes yes!” Dylan laughed at the baby’s antics before sitting him down on the couch and turning on the pregame show. 

Dylan was only half paying attention when he heard a snippet of the conversation happening on TV. 

“...McDavid out for an undetermined amount of time with a lower body injury.”

Dylan thought nothing of it until he realized Connor was crying. Alarmed, Dylan quickly kneeled in front of Connor to check him for injury.

“What’s wrong, Con? Are you hurt?” Connor shook his head before pointing to the TV where the story was still running. 

“They gon’ be mad at me. I miss game. I not help.” Connor managed out through the tears and Dylan’s heart broke. Even at age three, Connor is carrying the weight of Edmonton and being the next next one on his little shoulders.

“Oh no, baby. They won’t be mad. They understand that you can’t play right now. No one is angry at you or with you.” 

Connor sniffed, eyeing Dylan. “Pwomise?”

“I Promise, Davo.” Connor seemed to accept this and stopped crying. “Okay let’s just watch the game.” Dylan said and sat on the couch next to Connor. He got a lap full of Connor for his troubles. Dylan let out a groan when a small knee rammed into his stomach, but was rather content to sit with a cuddly Connor in his arms. Half way through the game Dylan noticed that Connor had become heavier and looked down to see him passed out on his chest. Dylan snapped a quick picture to send to Taylor and gently picked him up to put him in his bed. 

“Sweet dreams, Davo.” Dylan whispered after kissing the baby’s forehead and turning off the lights before quietly shutting the door and going into the living room to wait for Drai. But not before firing off that picture to Hallsy.

From T.H.  
CUTE!!! 

Dylan smirked and well if he set that picture as his phone background no one has to know. 

+

Leon got back to Connor’s house around 12 am, just in time to scare the living daylights out of Stromer who was dozing on the couch watching Bondi Rescue.

“Cheese and rice, Drai! Try not to kill me next time eh?” It was everything Leon had not to laugh at Stromer grasping his chest with a frightened look on his face. Leon succeeded, but only just barely.

“Where is he?” Leon asked instead of laughing. Dylan finally recovered and waved a hand towards Connor’s bedroom.

“I put him to bed about 3 hours ago. Hopefully he won’t wake up, but I’ll sleep in here tonight if you want to take the guest room.”

“No, Stromer. You flew all the way here to take care of the screaming kid. If anyone gets to sleep in a little bit of luxury it’s you.” Leon protested, but he could see he wasn’t going to win this argument.

“Right, but I didn’t just play a very physical game either. You need to be able to stretch out and you won’t be able to on the couch.”

“Well how about we both sleep in the guest room? I have no qualms about sharing a bed with you. I have three younger siblings. I’m no stranger to sharing beds.”

Dylan contemplated it for a few seconds, but considering he wasn’t looking forward to spending the night on the couch, it wasn’t that hard to convince him. “Are you sure?”

“Completely.”

“Okay then, Drai. Lead the way.” 

Dylan fell asleep that night with the German hockey player plastered along his back as the bed was definitely not big enough for two full grown hockey players.

+

Dylan was woken up the next morning by a loud slap followed by a “WHAT THE HELL CONNOR?!” Dylan sat up quickly in bed to see Connor glaring (cutely) murderously at Leon from his spot on the floor.

“Mine!” He said aggressively (adorably) while pointing at Dylan. Dylan tried his best to contain his laughter at the outraged look on Drai’s face, but it was a close thing. 

“Come here, Davo.” Dylan called and Connor toddled around to the other side of the bed.

“Up?” Connor asked as he held his arms up for Dylan to pick him up. Dylan chuckled as he lifted the little boy up in his arms. Connor left out a happy little sigh and leaned his head on Dylan’s shoulder.

“Connor...what do you say to Drai? Are you sorry for hitting him?” 

Connor shoved his face into Dylan’s neck and mumbled out a “no.”

“Connor, say sorry to Drai for hitting him. It was uncalled for.” Dylan demanded and pried the boy off of him. “Apologize or no ball hockey today.” Connor turned to Drai.

“Sorry, Drai.” Connor apologized, but didn’t sound very sorry at all. Dylan sighed, but let it go and stood up with Connor in his arms. 

“Okay Connie. Let’s go get some breakfast and then we’ll see about some ball hockey okay?” Connor nodded and wrapped his arms around Dylan’s neck in a quick hug.

“‘kay down?” Dylan put Connor down on the floor and let him run ahead to the kitchen. He was so busy watching Connor that he didn’t realize Drai had come up behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin when Drai spoke. 

“What the hell was his problem this morning? One second I’m asleep and the next I’m being woken up by a toddler repeatedly hitting me.” 

Dylan snickered, but didn’t say anything besides “do you have a game tonight?”

Drain shook his head. “Nah, we’re off until tomorrow.” Dylan nodded

“Cool are you staying tonight as well?” Drai nodded. 

“Might as well.” 

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

+  
The day had actually gone better than Dylan had expected. Connor behaved fairly well all things considered. He even let some of his teammates hold him and play with him when they stopped by the rink to give an update to Connor’s coach. They played ball hockey with Yak as promised and decided to go out to have a late lunch. 

“Hey Con, What do you want to eat?” Dylan asked the boy who was eagerly coloring on his children’s menu. 

“Mac ‘n cheese!” Connor exclaimed loudly, clapping his hands in excitement. Dylan and Leon grinned at the happy boy in front of them. 

“Okay, Davo. We’ll get you macaroni.”

+

After lunch Connor started to get cranky, so Dylan and Leon brought him home before he could have an all out meltdown. 

“You’re so tired, huh?” Dylan cooed at the little boy in his arms. “Are you ready for your nap?” 

“No! Want to stay with you.” Connor mumbled sleepily against Dylan’s shoulder. Dylan just clucked his tongue at him and laid Connor down on his bed. When he went to pull away, Connor grabbed his shirt and pulled. “No go pwease?” 

“Con...”

“Pwease no go.” Dylan pried Connor’s fingers from his shirt, but got into bed next to him.

“Okay, but only for a few minutes.” Connor seemed to accept this, but had no obvious intention of honoring it because he turned and laid his head on Dylan’s chest. Dylan shook his head at the boy, but tightened his hold on him and settled in. He could use a nap himself anyway. 

+

It seems that Connor’s good behavior did not transfer to that night. He woke up irritated and clingy, barely letting Dylan out of his sight for more than five minutes at a time. He screamed when Drai tried to pick him up and threw his food when some tomatoes accidentally made their way onto his dinner plate.

“Connor! We don’t throw our food and we especially don’t throw it at our friends!” Dylan admonished while picking tomatoes out of his hair. When all Connor did was start crying, Dylan sighed. “What is the matter with you? You’re being so bad right now.” Dylan asked the distraught boy who just cried louder. “I can’t do this right now. I’m going to go shower. Please watch him for a few minutes.” With that Dylan walked away and was greeted by blissful silence when he closed the bathroom door to the dumpster fire of a melt down happening in the kitchen. 

+

“Dylan...I’m begging you. Please hurry and get out of the shower. He won’t stop crying, but now he just sobs your name. I think he thinks you’re angry with him. Please come help.” Drai pleaded through the closed bathroom door, voice desperate enough that Dylan felt bad about prolonging his shower the extra 5 minutes. Dylan threw on sweats, but didn’t bother with a shirt as his pulled open the bathroom door and walked into the kitchen. 

He was met with the sight of Connor red faced with tears streaming down his cheeks. Dylan sighed, but went over to snag the boy out of his chair, holding him to his bare chest. Connor quieted almost instantly, but Dylan could still feel hot tears dripping onto his shoulder. Dylan held the boy close and rested his cheek against the boy’s head. “I’m not mad at you, Connor. I was just a bit frustrated because you were being a brat, but I’m not mad at you, Davo.” 

“Sorry Dyls.” Connor mumbled against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry too, Davo.” Dylan pressed a kiss to Connor’s forehead just to prove his point. 

“‘Kay Dyls. Love you.”

“I love you too, Davo. So much.”

Dylan went and sat with Connor on the couch, putting on a penguins game to help smooth over any lingering distress. Drai pokes his head out of the bedroom when he realized the screaming had stopped and cautiously approached the duo. Throwing a shirt at Dylan before he sat down to watch the rest of the game with them.

“Thanks Drai.”

“No problem Stromer.”

+

At some point during the game, Connor must have gotten sleepy and decided to climb onto Dylan’s lap because when Dylan looked down, Connor was sleeping hard against his chest. Drai must have seen Dylan looking at Connor because when Dylan looked up Drai was watching them with a small smile.

“What?”

“You care about him a lot don’t you?” Dylan nodded, glancing down at the little boy. “Dylan? Can I ask you a question?” Leon started and Dylan hummed at him while still looking down at Connor and smiling fondly. Leon took a deep breath and pushed on. “Do you like Connor as maybe more than a friend?” Dylan sighed before looking up at Drai.

“Do you want to know a secret Drai?” Dylan asked looking expectantly at Leon who nodded. “When he first told me about you, I was so insanely jealous. All he talked about was ‘Drai this’ and ‘Drai that’ and ‘Dylan you’ll never guess what Drai did today.’ Man I hated you because you occupied all his time and you weren’t even there! I wanted to punch this supposedly gorgeous German man that I had never even met because I thought he was taking my best friend from me.”

“Dude seriously!? All Connor does is talk about you to anyone that would listen.” At Dylan’s shocked face Leon just laughed and kept explaining. “I was convinced y’all were dating months ago.”

“Wait, What? Really?”

“Yeah dude. Connor talks about you like you hung the moon and the stars. He’s also like weirdly in love with your hockey, dude. He compliments your stick work like daily.” Dylan grinned at this new bit of information.

“Yeah that sounds like something Connor would do. Praises everyone besides himself.” 

Leon shook his head. “Not everyone. Just you. He’s kind of mean when it comes to everyone else. Not mean in a bad way, but he gives more criticism than praise when he talks to the team. I guess that’s part of the job as a captain and don’t get me wrong, he compliments us sometimes, but he thinks you can do no wrong, Stromer.” 

Dylan just sighed. “I know the feeling.” 

“Well if you know the feeling, why haven’t you told him?”

“And what? Risk losing our friendship? Leon, what’s the point in that? Connor is straight and he doesn’t like me like that. Besides, even if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t risk his hockey career for me. I’m not and will never be worth it. That’s that.”

“Well Stromer, I truly do think you’re wrong, but if you don’t want to risk it I understand. Love is scary man, it’s even scarier when it’s your friend.” Leon held Dylan’s gaze, but eventually relented. “Let’s go to bed. Sleep always makes everything better.” Leon stood up, but Dylan stayed seated. “Dylan, what’s wrong?” 

“I’m leaving tomorrow and he’s still going to be little. My flight is at 5 am. Ages before he’s going to wake up. I don’t want him to be sad...” 

“And you don’t want to leave him?” Leon guessed and Dylan nodded.

“I just want to hold him for a little longer. I haven’t seen him in 9 months and it took him turning little for me to get to be around him.” Leon looked at the pair with sad eyes and clapped Dylan on the shoulder.

“Okay Stromer. You take all the time you need and come to bed when you feel like it. I already have an Uber ordered to take you to the airport. I’d take you myself, but I don’t want Connor to wake up.” 

“That’s okay, Drai. I understand. Thank you everything and for taking care of Connor.”

“No problem, Stromer. He’s lucky to have you.”

“No...I’m lucky to have him.” Drai turned to leave, but Dylan caught his hand before he could walk away. “You’re seriously amazing, you know that?” Drai smiled.

“I’ve been told a time or two.” Dylan chuckled. “No but seriously, I’m not doing anything he wouldn’t do for me. It’s you that’s the amazing one. See you in a bit, Dylan.” 

+

Dylan sighed as he crept over to Connor’s sleeping form to say goodbye. 

“I’m going to miss you so much, Davo. Even though you are a little kid right now and have been an absolute terror, it’s been great to hang out and be around you. I don’t think you realize how hard it actually is not getting to be around my best friend because you have all these amazing people around you. Leon...Leon is seriously a fantastic person and he loves you a lot.” Dylan paused to take a shuddering breath. “I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished here. I’m sorry that I’m not saying goodbye when you’re awake, but if you start crying I don’t think I’ll be able to leave. So goodbye, Connor. I love you so much, Davo.” Dylan leaned down and brushed a kiss onto of Connor’s head before turning and leaving.

+

Leon was waiting for Dylan in the living room. He took one look at Dylan and pulled the obviously worried and sad man into a hug. “Dylan...it’s going to be okay. Connor will turn back and everything is going to go back to normal.” Leon murmured into Dylan’s ear. Leon felt him nod, but he didn’t say anything, just let himself be in the moment. 

When Leon pulled away both boys had surprisingly misty eyes. “Oh man, I’m going to miss you, Drai.”

Leon chuckled. “This relationship has come a long way from wanting to punch me in the face.” 

“Yes well that was before I saw how amazing of a friend you are to Connor.” 

“He’s a pretty amazing friend to me. When he’s not little and convinced that I’m the devil incarnate.” Dylan smiled at that and Leon mentally high-fived himself for getting Dylan to not look so sad. 

“Hey Dylan. I know it’s not my place, but I really do think you should consider telling Connor that you like him as more than a friend. It’ll be scary, but I think it’ll be worth it.”

“I’ll think about it.” Dylan conceded and ever the topic avoider quickly changed the conversation. “My Uber is here, so I’m going to go. Keep me updated on Connor okay?” Dylan asked and Leon nodded.

“Of course man. Everything will be fine.” Leon pulled Stromer in for one last hug before walking him outside to the Uber. He watched him pull away before going back inside to sleep some more. 

+

Leon had just gotten back to sleep when he was violently shaken awake. He may or may not have let out a very dignified yelp, thank you very much, but that was because he opened his eyes to a fully grown adult and very pissed off Connor. 

“Where is he?”

“Where is who?”

“Where is Dylan?” 

“On his way to the airport.” It was at that moment that Leon processed what he was seeing. “Connor! When did you get get big again? What caused you to be little?” 

“About 10 minutes ago. That’s not important right now. What is important is that I need you to give me your phone.” 

“What why do you need my phone? Where’s yours?”

“Leon just give me your phone!” Connor demanded. Leon looked at him, but gave him his phone anyway. He did not want to deal with a grumpy Connor as an adult or a child. Connor grabbed the phone and ran out of the room while Leon just sat there confused.

+

Connor paced up and down while the phone dialed in his ear. “Come on come on pick up.” Connor’s heart nearly stopped in relief when he heard a familiar voice on the other line answer.

“Hey Leon is someth-“

“Hey Dyls.” Connor said softly and hears Dylan’s breath hitch in his throat.

“Con?”

“Yeah Dyls. It’s me. I’m me again.”

“What? When did-“ Dylan takes a deep breath and continues. “When did you change back? What made you so stressed out that you changed? Connor, I know this happens sometimes, but you haven’t been anymore stressed than you have been, but obviously you have been because you changed. Connor...why didn’t you talk to me?”

“I couldn’t.” 

“Wha- Connor what the hell man? You couldn’t talk to me? What kind of bullshit is that? I’m always here for you and if you don’t know that then I’ve done a shitty job of being your best friend. Am I even your best friend anymore? It wouldn’t surprise me if you replaced me with Draisaitl. I don’t blame you, he’s a pretty great person and he’s there with you so you can talk to him whenever you need to. He also understands what it’s like to be in the big league and all the pressure that comes with trying to drag a team back from the depths of darkness.” 

Hearing Dylan say this made Connor feel sick to his stomach. He thought Connor would just replace him? As if! “Dylan what? No, I could never- Don’t ever say that again. You are the most important person in my life. I couldn’t- listen can you just come home? Please? I need to tell you something, but I can’t do it over the phone. Please just come home. Please?” Connor pleaded quietly. 

“Davo...I have a game tomorrow.” Dylan tries weakly.

“Please Dylan. I would go to you, but I have a game today. Please? I’ll pay for a different flight for you.” 

“...alright.” 

+

Connor was waiting outside for the Uber to pull up. Dylan slowly got out of the car and grabbed his back, but he didn’t make it more than 10 feet from the car when Connor ran down and pulled Dylan into a hug, tucking his face into Dylan’s neck and shoulder. Dylan dropped his bags and wrapped his arms tightly around Connor, burying his nose into Connor’s hair.

“I missed you so much.” Connor mumbled into Dylan’s shoulder, reminding Dylan very much of his time as a little boy.

“I missed you too, Davo.” The two stood there hugging until the cold became too much to stand anymore. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, Davo, but can we move this inside?”

“Yeah come on.”

+

Connor sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Dylan sat down, but made sure there was space in between them because, at least Connor assumed, Dylan was still pissed at him. 

“So are you going to explain yourself or did I miss my flight for nothing?” Dylan asked rather harshly.

Connor took a breath to start explaining, but then paused. To not be touching each other during this conversation felt entirely wrong, so he scooted over a few inches and grabs one of Dylan’s hands, resting his thumb over Dylan’s pulse.

“Dylan. First of all, I need you to understand that you have not been nor will you ever be replaced. You were my best friend before all of this happened and you will continue to be my best friend no matter what. Leon is a great person, but you...Dyls, you’re wonderful and wonderful trumps great any day.” Connor explained, running his thumb back and forth from where it rested against Dylan’s wrist. “Second, the reason I didn’t talk to you about my problems was because you were the cause of my problems.” Dylan tried to pull his hand out of Connor’s grip, but Connor held on. “Not in the way you’re thinking.”

“Well then in what way are you talking about Connor? I’m so confused. I caused you to be so stressed out that you turned into a 3 year-old boy! What the hell am I supposed to think?”

Connor took a deep breath before continuing. “You were the cause because I had a realization a few weeks ago that I loved you a hell of a lot more than I was supposed to love my friend. I’m in love with you, Dylan.” Dylan looked at Connor a little shell shocked.

“And that stressed you out so much that the only way you could cope was by turning into a little boy?” Dylan guessed, hurt coiling deep in his belly, his brain already screaming at him that this was exactly why he didn’t want to tell Connor about his feelings because he’d be rejected.

“No Dylan! Loving you will never be what hurts me. What caused me so much stress was that picture you posted with Mitch. You looked like he was the light of your life and it made me so insanely jealous and stressed. I thought I lost you when I didn’t even know I was in the game until a few weeks ago.” Connor finished and Dylan just laughed.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh, but the fact that you were jealous of Mitch is hilarious. Davo, that picture you were talking about, the reason I looked so happy was that you had texted me 30 seconds before that picture was taken. Not because I’m in love with Mitch.” 

This revelation caused Connor to blush.

“Well when you say it like that...I guess it was pretty silly of me to not just ask you what was going on, but in my defense I was heartbroken and stressed on top of everything else. I guess everything just got out of hand.” Dylan snorted once more at Connor’s ridiculous thought process.

“Davo...I love you so much, even though you are a complete weirdo who bottles up his feelings. I don’t want Mitch. I don’t want anyone besides you and your crazy ideas. I’ve wanted you since you had acne and greasy hair. When we met it was instant chemistry and I knew that you were going to be someone so important to me. You became my best friend. You are my favorite person and even though you are stubborn and can be an absolute shit sometimes, I wouldn’t want you to be any other way. I love you and all your little things.” 

Connor was crying and grinning stupidly by the end of Dylan’s little speech. God he loves this boy so much. 

“Well good because you aren’t getting rid of me anytime soon.” Connor pulled Dylan in for a kiss with a hand on the back of his neck and for now everything was perfect.

+

“Hey Connor can I have my p-“ Leon burst through Connor’s closed bedroom door, causing Dylan and Connor to spring apart. They watched him warily for his reaction, but the only emotion that was visible was shock. It didn’t take long for Leon’s shock at seeing the two kissing to turn into elation. “Thank God you two idiots finally got your shit together!” Leon yelled, startling Connor and Dylan. 

“What? Leon you knew Connor likes me?” Dylan asked, mouth dropped open in shock.

“Of course I knew. I figured it out when Mcpinesalot wouldn’t stop moping after you posted that picture Stromer. Although at the time I didn’t know it was because you posted a picture. I just knew it had something to do with you and then I later found out about the picture because of Connor and his pouting.”

“Hey I do not pout.”

“Yeah you do babe. You pouted as a baby and you pout even more as an adult.” Dylan told him. 

“I do not!” Connor said petulantly. Dylan just chuckled.

“You’re pouting right now, baby, but don’t worry. It’s cute.” Dylan finished by kissing Connor square on the lips intending to keep it innocent and soft, but adding tongue when Leon started gagging.

“Listen, guys. This is stinking adorable, but I’ve never wanted to see someone makeout less than I do with you two, so if you’d kindly stopping eating each other’s fucking faces, that’d be great.”

“Nope.” Connor said, popping the p and pulling Dylan back into a rather filthy kiss to which Leon yelped and threw his hand over his eyes before stumbling back to the guest room. Dylan was pretty sure he heard something along the lines of “fucking gross codependent assholes. Hallsy didn’t say it was this bad” before the door slammed shut and Dylan’s attention was promptly returned to mouth the on his and the body attached to said mouth. 

God he was so lucky. 

 

 

Bonus scene

Leon crept into the living room as quietly as he could. Dylan was leaving in a few hours and Connor was spending as much time as he could with him before he left and they wouldn’t see each other for another (hopefully) four months. Leon cooed silently at the scene on the couch. Connor was sat with his back against the arm of the sofa and Dylan was in between his legs, sleeping softly with his head on Connor’s chest. Connor had one arm around Dylan’s waist while running his other hand through Dylan’s hair gently. Connor gazed down lovingly at Dylan. It was really freaking adorable which is why Leon felt slightly bad about interrupting it, but only slightly. 

As sneakily as he could, Leon raised his phone and snapped a picture of the two cuddling on the couch. The problem was the Leon forgot to turn the sound off and a loud click rang through the living room. Connor snapped his head up and Leon just stared at him before turning and hightailing back to his room. He quickly sent the picture to Hallsy and was getting ready to take a nap when his phone pinged 3 times in rapid procession. 

From Hallsy 

I FUCKING KNEW IT! 

From Hallsy 

THOSE CODEPENDENT ASSHOLES! IM SCREAMING 

From Hallsy 

I bet they’re so gross with their cuteness. Tell Connor that papa is always right. He’ll know what that means. 

Leon was in the middle of responding to Hallsy that they were in fact sickenly gross with their love when a text from Connor comes in. 

From Oil Don’t send that pic to Hallsy. He’ll never let me live this down. 

Leon cackled loudly and responded to Connor. 

To Oil 

Too late. Hallsy says “Papa is always right.” Rest in fucking pieces my dude.


End file.
